


The Thunder Before the Lightning

by Thelorelord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: This is the story of everything that went wrong of their birth.





	The Thunder Before the Lightning

Thunder comes and the lightning appears not too soon after correct? What if I told you had it all backwards the lightning always comes before the thunder.

The trouble strikes before we hear coming, all you ever feel is the pain. Now take my analogy and put it to good use yes? Wait … you don’t understand. Oh, but of course you don’t you hehe, don’t even know my name. I will still tell you the analogy the story I tell will fall right into place.

I am the lightning.

BEFORE YOU TELL ME… before you tell me I am not trouble I can’t possibly be that bad shove it up your ass and listen. It will keep you well. The video will show you from my birth to this very moment it has been nothing but pain and suffering. Yet… hehe, hahaha, only for others.

Baby phase

“Morrison move!!!” The umber toned man called out.

This man with skin color not unlike rust was the understudy not unlike a person how lost a contest. In fact, that is what exactly happened on a much higher and grand scale. Young friend can overcome things the small things. The bigger the harder to forgive.

“When you give me orders?” Jack said hating himself as soon as he said these words.

The Blackwatch commander abruptly stopped as soon as he was in safety from the pouring bullets. He may have been in cover but now jack felt he was in danger.

“You get one fucking promotion and you give me orders now, I think all of this has gone to your head. When did you become this way? Your head has never been this far up your ass before.”

“Maybe you just never took the time to know me! Gabriel, I have never changed!”

“What do you mean get to know you? No one knew you as well as I did, I loved you.” Gabriel sighed. A defeated look crossed his eyes. Trained soldiers may be able to hide their emotions but no their soul.

“Great to know that is past tense”

“You know I still do.”

With that Gabriel ducked into back into the heat, leaving the new commander to think things over in only a matter of seconds. If he loved he has a fucking funny way of showing it. And with that, he took Gabriel's back.

None of this was new bullets flying in every direction, if you get hit by one find cover biotic field then move out. The feeling of being healed leaving a warm beautiful glow on the user's body.

Could you lie? You can and you will as I say the truth. War is a beautiful thing, it brings out the strength in the weak and the weak out the strong. What you do when you think no will see or no one will care.

Not only that but the sheer colored of what's happening. Sparks flying in every which way, blood spilling on the battle. Bodies littering the floor, the faces behind a war say they fight for peace some do, others have reasons of their own.

Gabriel’s shogun shrapnel blew through the bots like tin cans, the owners of flesh and blood had an even worst time. The closer they were the more chances they had to lose a body part.

Jack pulse rifle was no better since his gun fired at even higher rates, many didn’t even react to the pain. If one bullet struck they were already dead.

Bodies dropped with the rain leaving them to be nothing more than a reminder. A reminder of what war really does.

The floor became obstructed by the bodies, but nothing new to the old soldiers. It was their job to kill, call the dead the bad and no one will bat an eye.

“They had to be protecting something. No one up this much of a fight for nothing on top of that omnics and human were banded together in front of the building." Gabriel said out loud.

Jack couldn’t respond due to the last conversation, his mind needed to be clear before mistakes are made and the wrong words are spoken. Despite his silent loathing, the Blackwatch commander was correct nobody would waste all their men and resources on a dead site something was lurking here waiting to be discovered.

The building seemed off everything inside seemed like everybody upped and vanished nothing shoved out of place. A mug sitting on the front desk contained piping hot coffee.

A building with the color consisting of only white it made looking for clue easier. Then something stood out a dim red light in one of the back rooms. What it contained could only be told by the one who traveled into danger.

Both the soldiers when into the dim hallway seeing in the back room something small, small and moving. It wiggling side to side like … like it was living.

“Gabriel no! We don’t know what it is?” jack yelled out loud. It rang through the hallway. The sudden loud noise startled everything included the little figure.

The little shape or figure was a baby it had to be in was crying its head off. Gabriel ran to the back of the room and scooped up the baby in his arms.

“A baby, they were guarding a baby? This can’t be right, it is just a child.” Jack complained.

They both knew that somebody guarding too this intensity had to be dangerous.

“We should have Moria take a look. I don't think Doc will be too happy to see us with a child. She always complains about ruining the child's chance at being normal or whatever shit excuse she says other than she doesn't trust us." Gabriel says walking towards the exit.

The sun peaked through the clouds drying the soggy concrete. The sun blared into there eyes like it was reflecting off of something.

Only for them to find out the baby that they were holding the entire time had chrome as a skin color. The baby’s skin didn’t feel like metal, it was instead soft and warm like any other babies skin should be.

“You still want to take that child to Moira? She will have a field day if we are not careful we need to take Angela wouldn’t do experiments.” Jack said turning to the pick-up zone.

“Just don’t get too attached to the thing you will have to give them up to somebody.”

“We will see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only part of the story that will be in third person. It will change to another point of view next chapter.


End file.
